Within the field of food preparation, it is often advantageous to store or use cooking tongs in a locked position, wherein the respective arms of the tongs are lockably engaged upon one another at a fixed distance. The majority of these are cumbersome and frustrating in use and require both hands of an operator to configure into a “locked” condition or release to an “open” condition.
Consequently, improved locking tongs operable with a single hand are disclosed herein.